Konoha High Gone Insane
by SandCoffinLuvr
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Tenten transfer back to the academy with an old freind Hinata.But four hating boys isn't liking the new comers so these crazy out of control girls is gonna kick but and rule the school!SxS IxS HxN TxN
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High Gone Insane

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten transfered back to their old school with an old Friend Hinata. But all HInata has to give them is bad news about four hating boys. So these four wacky crazy girls will stop at nothing to get rid of thoses boys and rule school!

**Okay yall Sorri to say but i do not own Naruto but i do wish i did. So yeha its a discalimer. But enjoy and tell me wat u think!**

**SandCoffinLuvr**

"Ino hurry up!" Sakura yelled running down the street.

"Slow down Forehead! My shoelace is coming lose!" Ino stopped to retie her shoe. Sakura stopped as well walking to her friend.

"We were suppose to meet up with Ten and Hinata in front of the school 5 minutes ago. At this rate we won't be able to see them till lunch." Sakura complained.

"Chill Sakura. It will be fine!" Ino assured her stressed out friend. She stood up and started walking as well as Sakura. "It may be our first day at this school bout you won't make a good impression if you're stressed out."

"Okay so I'm a little bit scared about this." Sakura admitted. They reached the school as the bell ranged across the academy. Ino and Sakura rushed through the crowd to get to their class. Tenten and Hinata waited impatiently for their two late friends.

"Argh! Where are they?! First they're late to meet us in front of the school and now they are gonna be late for their first day of school here!" Tenten yelled drawing attention from a few near by students.

"Tenten please calm down. Ino and Sakura are walking through the door right now." Hinata assured. Sakura and Ino joined their friends without realizing they were being watched.

"Who are the three girls hanging out with my little cousin?" A pearled eye boy asked.

"Never seen them before." A raven-haired boy sitting in front of the first answered. "Hey dope, you hang with Hinata a lot. Who are they?"

The spiky yellow haired boy looked over at his crush and shook his head. "Nope. Never seen them before either. Although she did say something about some of her old elementary school friends joining the academy. Maybe its them." He explained.

"She never said anything about it to me." The pearled eye boy said.

"Why would she want to? Doesn't she ignore you all the time?" The lazy-butt seating next to him said.

The ravened haired boy chuckled. "What's so funny Sasuke?" The yellowed haired boy asked.

"Its more like Neji ignoring Hinata. Wouldn't you agree Neji?"

"Of course. I have no use talking to her." Neji replied.

"Then what use does she have in talking to you?"

"Good point Naruto." The lazy-butt said.

"It doesn't matter Shikamaru. Naruto. Those new comers are in the way." Neji said.

"Don't worry about it. They will soon learn their place." Sasuke said smiling at the group of girls. These four boys were in large and in charge of the whole academy. They rule the school and they don't like new comers coming in and disturbed the balance they worked hard to build. And they certainly won't let these three get in the way.

Tenten POV

As class started I started to doodle in my notebook. Our Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was teaching algebra. A subject I already knew. He was teaching fractions and other crap like how to turn fractions into decimals. Boring! No need to learn something you already knew right? So why pay attention? Suddenly a hand slammed onto the table in front of me. I looked up to an angry Kakashi-Sensei glaring at me.

"Excuse me but who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Tenten. I just transferred here." He nodded.

"Ah yes! I remember you as well as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. New or not do please pay attention. Now answer the question on the chalk board." He pointed at the board. Too easy.

"The answer is 2.8 Kakashi-sensei." I answered proudly.

He nodded. "Very good." He walked back to the front of the class and continued his lesson. I herd something from behind me. I took a glance and regretted it. Four boys gave me the death glare but only one grinned. He had long brown hair tied at the end with emotionless pearled colored eyes. His eyes were the same as Hinata's. "This is bad." I said to my self. Hinata heard me and gave me a sad look. Apparently she saw the death glares and thought the same thing.

At lunch all four of us sat together at an empty table in the far corner away from those four boys. I wouldn't be able to stand another death glare. "Those four boys are really weird. They gave me the death glare for no reason at all. I don't get it. I've never talk or even seen them before. There's no way they could have a reason to be mad at me." I explained to everyone.

"That is weird." Ino agreed.

"Tenten you should be nice to them." Hinata warned. We all looked at her confused.

"Why should any of us be nice to them, Hinata? They obviously don't like us because we're new comers." Sakura said.

"They have their reasons, Sakura. Let them be and if you have any contact with them it's best to just be nice to them. Trust me." She assured us.

"Explain your self Hinata. What exactly did we miss when we transferred back in elementary school?" Ino asked. Hinata hesitated before she was able to answer.

"Well Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki and my cousin Neji Hyuuga took control of the school. Now if anybody gets in their way they will cut you down. They don't want their 'balance' ruined. They have the school they way they want it and they will do anything to keep it like that. They consider new comers as threats. They will not leave you alone until you find your place here and stay there." She said.

"I don't like it." Sakura said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't either. I think we should do something about it." I agreed.

"No one ruled the school before we left and no one should." Ino said. Hinata looked scared. "Wh-wha-what are you guys p-p-plan planning?" She stuttered.

We all looked at her and grinned. "Its simple Hinata. We're gonna take over. We're gonna rule the school!" I said.

Neji POV

I took a glance at the new comers table. I used my Byakugan to get a better look at them. They were not happy about something. From the looks of it my little cousin is explaining the rules to them.

"What's going on over there, Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata seems to be explaining the rules. We shouldn't have any problems with them."

"They won't be any trouble at all?" Shikamaru questioned.

"They shouldn't be." I said. I looked backed and to my surprise they were happy about something. They were planning something! How could this be? They know the rules! Are they planning to rebel?

"Neji? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked. The browned haired one took a quick glance at me and rudely stuck her tongue out at me.

"They're trouble." I said. "We better keep our eyes on them."

"This should be fun." Naruto laughed.

"What do you mean? It's troublesome to deal with new comers. They're such a hassle!" Shikamaru complained.

"True but it's been a while since any new comers came around. Lets enjoy this." Sasuke said. Once again I took another glance at them. Ino just high fived my cousin. Hinata seemed to like what ever they're planning. Sasuke and the others noticed it as well.

"Does that mean…?" Naruto started to ask realizing that he just might have to fight his crush. I nodded.

"They just got a new member." I said watching those girls plan.

Sakura POV

Thank goodness we all have the same class together well except for last period. Tenten and I have classes on our own as for Ino and Hinata having the same class. So yes I'm on my own in fifth period but the bad news doesn't end there. As if being alone isn't enough, I also have to deal with Sasuke Uchiha! Wonderful. Just what I needed trouble. Class dragged on and I never paid any attention. I was too busy wandering if Sasuke will say something to me. Tenten pointed out that Sasuke and his crew kept staring at us and they didn't look too happy. I can't let him know what we're planning, not yet. We start our plans tomorrow. But first Hinata will fill us in a little bit more about him and his stupid friends. So we can take over. The final bell rang and all the students piled out of the classroom. The last two to leave was Sasuke and I. He grabbed his tuff and left without taking another glance. That's good. Now to meet the others at the front of the school. Right when I turned around to head out _he_ was standing at the doorway waiting for me. I stood there not sure on what to do. His eyes were red with markings. I think its called Sharingan.

"Don't do anything stupid." He warned.

**Okay My first story so go easy but u can burnout if u wish. Keep checking for upsates and More Chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

"That's not good." Tenten groaned on the way to my house. I told them about Sasuke's little warning. We all got a little worried that they might be on to us. Ino looked at me.

"So do you think they know what the we're up to?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe. Maybe not." I said.

We walked up to my house. As I opened the door I noticed that my mom's car was in the driveway. I groaned.

"Bud? Is that you?" My mom asked obviously drunk. I entered the living room where she was laid out on the couch surrounded by empty bottles of liquor.

"Mom didn't you go to work to day?" I asked.

"Can't go to work if there's no work to go to." She answered laughing.

"You got fired again?!" I yelled. She nodded taking another sip of her drink. My friends watched at the doorway. "I can't believe you got fired again! What reason was it this time?" She shrugged. "Argh! You're unbelievable! Mom, why can't you keep a job for once?" I slapped the liquor bottle out of her hand spilling her drink all over the floor. I walked out of there with the others following me up to my room. I closed the door behind us so my mom wouldn't interrupt us and ruin everything. I sat next to Hinata on the bed while Ino and Tenten sat in the floor. Ino dug out her notebook and pencil out of her book bag.

" Okay what's the plan?" And so the planning began…

Sasuke POV

The dope and I walked past the four troublemakers as they entered an old ragged house. The paint was old and faded and was peeling off in every direction. The roof lacked shingles and probly leaked like waterfalls. The windows were cracked and scratched. Why would they go there?

"That does seem like a weird place to meet." Naruto said noticing my curiosity.

"Isn't that place abandoned?" I asked. He shook is head.

"Nope but it used to. Some idiot bought it and started living in it with out even fixing it."

"Do you think that Sakura's family lives there?" He shrugged. We started to walk away but slowly. Naruto and I heard some yelling from inside the house. We both stared at the house for a while trying to figure out the words.

"Hinata is in there." Naruto said worried.

"She's fine." I said pulling his arm to continue walking. He started walking but still seemed worried. "Just ignore it and let's go."

"Okay. Whatever you say." He said finally looking away from the house. We went straight to my house from there without another word about the house or Hinata and her friends. We entered my house and to the living room.

"So what do you think they're going to do?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows? I warned the pink haired one not to do anything stupid. Think she'll listen?" I felt stupid for asking. Of course she or any of those girls are going to listen.

"Nope." We both answered.

"So what are we going to do if they try something?" I shrugged. "How much trouble do you think they'll be? I think that Tenten is going to be tuff."

"Hinata on the other hand is pretty soft and apparently on their side. We can handle her or better yet use her. With you, Naruto, as her crush and her cousin, Neji on our side we have the advantage. She won't be any trouble at all." I said.

"I don't think that's wise." He said.

"We have to keep the balance in check Naruto. Those girls obviously want to cause trouble." He nodded not saying any more on Hinata.

"Do you really think they're going to be such a big deal as we think?"

"Good question. We'll just have to wait and find out."

"So while they plan we do the same to counter attack?" I nodded to his question. "This gonna be hilarious!" He screamed. I nodded once more. This should be interesting.

Neji POV

The next day the girls seem to stay unnoticeable. I didn't realize their existence was in the school until Tenten answered a question correctly. She's pretty smart in algebra. She doesn't need to use her calculator for any of her questions. Impressive but either way they're new comers. They can't already find their places at this school. It's only their second day. It's impossible. Either they're trying to fit in and stay unnoticeable or they're up so something. All of us are carefully watching them but nothing seems out of the ordinary. They're just going along. They don't even walk together or talk to each other in the hallways. Even Hinata is like that. It doesn't make sense. They walk past each other as if they were perfect strangers. In class they sit far apart from each other never to pass notes or give each other looks. No contact from any of them to any of them.

"What the heck…?" I heard Naruto say when it was time to go to lunch. I nodded in agreement. We sat at our usual table. I scanned the room for the girls but I couldn't find them. They weren't sitting at their table. They were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I can't find them." I said.

"This isn't making any sense. No way this can be a good sign." Shikamaru added.

"Not even Hinata is around." Naruto said not understanding what is going on.

"So Neji what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Is there anything we can do?" Naruto asked.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Truth is there really isn't anything we can do. Its not like they're breaking any rules." I said.

"So we're just going to let it be?" Sasuke asked. I nodded.

"What else can we do? They obviously got nothing to do with each other nor making trouble like we feared." I answered. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"We saw then yesterday after school together. They went into this old crappy house. It looked like it would collapse at any minute." Naruto answered.

"The point is if they were together yesterday then why would they separate today if everything was fine." Sasuke pointed out.

"They probly got into a fight. Girls feud a lot more than shinobi do in wars." Shikamaru said.

"True but Hinata seemed fine last night when she got home. If she was sad she was mostly defiantly show it. She's not the type to hide her feelings." I said.

The lunch bell rang and we picked up our trash and left. We went to our class. Our last class we share. As for the next class we go our separate ways. Only Shikamaru and Naruto have Sasuke and me don't. We go our own way. Same thing for the girls. Ino and Hinata have the same class as Shikamaru and Naruto. Tenten is in my class and Sasuke share the same class as Sakura. So this is the last class to see if they'll have any contact with each other or not. They didn't. They came in separately. They sat away from each other. They never glanced or even looked their way. We all looked at each other confused. What were they up to?

Shikamaru POV

In fifth period Ino sat in the back far away form Hinata. "What's going on?" Naruto whispered to himself. A question on all our minds. Hinata glanced toward neither Ino nor Ino glancing at Hinata. They acted as if they never knew each other. As if they never knew each other. Class went on slowly as I watched them both. Looked at Hinata then turn my head to Ino. As many times I looked at Ino in the face, you would think she would notice. But she went on as class did. Both of them. When the bell rang, they walked out never to notice each other. Students piled out and went their separate ways. Hinata went left and Ino went right. Walking away form each other not together. Back to back instead of side by side. Is this really caused by a fight like I expected? Or is something else going on?

"Lazy butt, what's gong on between these girls?" Naruto asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know, Naruto. But I agree with you. It's odd."


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru POV Shikamaru POV

After school I was on my way home then I saw Ino walking the opposite direction as me. She was walking my way but something was different. Usually she smiles and walks with confidence but right now as she pasts me her head hang low and she looked like she's been crying. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. What's going on with those girls? I turned back around headed straight home. I walked through the door with a sigh.

"Shika? Is that you?" My mom called.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Hun, can you help with dinner?"

"No. I'm going to my room. I have to study." I lied. Something about those girls just isn't right. The phone ranged and my mother yelled for me to get it. I sighed and picked up the phone next to my bed.

"Hello?"

"Shikamaru they're up to something..." Neji answered.

Ino POV

My stupid parents started fighting again. I had to leave. Apparently a locked door and two pillows isn't enough to drown out the shouting and cussing. I had thirty minutes anyway to meet up with the others at the park. So a quiet walk will do me some good. Though that doesn't mean that I was able to fight back my tears. My parents' fighting has gotten worse sense we got here. It also happens more often. I probly looked stupid walking through a busy street with tears flowing down my face. Thank goodness it was only a short time. I walked through the park looking for the others.

"Ino!" I heard and saw Sakura waving her hand for me to join them. I wiped my eyes one more time and sat on the blanket next to Tenten. I notice that there were only three of us.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked concerned. Sakura shrugged.

"I called her house several times but Neji said every time that she never came home. No one knows where she's at." Tenten said.

"That's weird. I don't think she has an after school job. Does she?"

"She would have said something when we agreed to meet here today." Sakura said.

"Oh well. So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Sakura asked "Should we continue pretending that we don't know each other or move on to something new?"

"Well without Hinata here, we're gonna have to do something else. Though it's still limited." Tenten pointed out. "Ino, do you have that list?" I dug out our list of pranks and pulls to do to get rid of those boys we made at Sakura's house out of my pocket and unfolded it. I handed to her. She and Sakura scanned the list. Then Tenten smiled.

"I found the perfect one." She said. Sakura looked at what she was pointing at and a wide grin grew across her face.

"What?" I asked. Tenten showed me the list and pointed at suggestion number twelve. The food fight. I smiled in agreement.

The next day we started like the last. Hinata caught on from the start so she wasn't a problem. We still had the boys confused and speechless. It was funny. At lunch Neji still scanned the room with his "Byakugan". Little did he know that we were hiding, ready to start the fun. Tenten was next to the entrance doors and Sakura was at the lunch line. I was standing by the windows and Hinata was at the tray drop off. As soon as a boy with a bowl hairdo walked through the door it began. Tenten tripped him with her foot making him fall onto a table of football players. Just like we predicted they were mad. Neji saw it right away and his jaw dropped. Once the football players started a fight with that kid Sakura quickly grabbed an apple from the lunch line and threw it at a random student across the lunchroom. The girl was angry right away and threw her half eaten orange in the same direction. Fortunate for Sakura it hit some one else and they instantly started throwing food back. That was enough to get the whole lunchroom in the fight. Well except for very mad boys. Me and the other girls snuck out before they started looking for us.

"That was priceless! We should have done that yesterday!" I shouted.

"I agree. Did you see their faces when Tenten tripped that nerd?" Sakura laughed.

"This is really fun." Hinata giggled.

"Oh trust me, Hinata, this is just the beginning." Tenten said.

Just then those boys came in and they were angry.

"What the heck was that?!" Neji yelled.

"I think it was a food fight." Tenten said acting dumb but she had a big grin on her face.

"This isn't funny!" He yelled back.

"What the heck do you guys think you're doing?!" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura took a step toward him. "We're gonna rule this school." She said strong and firmly. "Kiss your kingdom goodbye."

"Oh no we are not going down that easily! We will put you guys in your place where you belong!" he barked back.

"I highly doubt that." I said.

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled looking at me. I was child enough to stick my tongue out at him like Tenten did to Neji a couple of days ago.

"This is ridiculous! Why are you doing this?" Neji asked.

"It's none of your business. We want to that should be enough for you." Tenten said. Then we walked away ignoring any curse and cussing they said to us. The bell ranged and students covered with food ran past us. Shikamaru had the nerve to push me out of his way as he walked by. Jerk.

Hinata POV

Cousin Neji was really mad about the lunchroom incident. They all were mad about it. Even though it was funny, I know I would have to pay the price as soon as I get home.

Naruto POV

We went to our class without another word about the food fight. I didn't understand why they did it but more importantly why did Hinata do it? Nothing about her is making sense. I mean it's been like that for a long time but it has gotten more and more strange. Once fourth period started every once in a while she would take a glanced at Neji. I would smile to see if she was okay. Either she never noticed or she wasn't okay. Could be both but still I need to know what's going with her. Yesterday Neji called me and said that they were trouble and when I asked why he said Tenten kept calling for Hinata and she was nowhere to be found. This morning Neji said that Hinata came in around midnight and her arm was bleeding.

He thought she was training but I have my doubts. For one I was at the training fields all day yesterday and no one came around. I didn't tell him that but what difference would it have made?

"Hey dope? You okay?" Sasuke asked noticing that I was a little spaced out.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Whatever." And that was the end of it. The bell ranged for fifth period. Time for home etch with Shizune-sensei. Shikamaru and I slowly walked to our next class and sat in our usual seats. Ino sat next to Hinata like the first day. Apparently the ignoring each other thing was just a little joke. What exactly are we going to do about them if this continues? Just how much trouble will they cause? How much of this can Hinata take? She is strong but something just seems wrong about this. About her. About her actions. I wonder what it's like at home for her.

"Shikamaru?"

"What?" He answered.

"Never mind."

"Is it about Hinata?" I nodded. "Neji is probly the one you need to go to if you're worried about her." As if he would help. He doesn't care about his cousin. Maybe I could talk to her to see if there really is something wrong with her and if there is I could help her anyway possible. Maybe.

Neji POV

It's gym class and I'm actually amazed at how strong Tenten is. She's an excellent soccer player. No one can keep up with her. One girl tried to trip her but as she fell she caught her self and did a cartwheel to continue. That was really smart. And it gave her the perfect chance to shoot because everyone got out of the way so they wouldn't get kicked. Her team won because of that shot. It was a perfect goal. She's also very friendly. She's getting along with everybody well except me. Anko-sensei loves her.

"That a girl, Tenten!" She yells. "Everyone watch a real soccer player. You all could learn form Tenten!" She would give Tenten high fives and pat her on the back, Tenten obviously belongs in the sport world but she's happy everywhere else. It's like she doesn't belong in just one place, she belongs anywhere she is.

She's very athletic and very beautiful too. Wait what did I just say… She's beautiful? What the heck? Where did that come from? I Watch her walk away into the girls locker room.

"She really is beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay before we start the story i just would like to thank every one who has commented and faved my story. **

**Much appreciated! If you guys have any ideas of what you think should happen in this very story then **

**send me a message right away and you might read your idea in one of my chapters.**

**Later,**

**SandCoffinLuvr**

Neji POV

I got home thinking g a good night of studying would help clear my mind about Tenten. I got home to Hiashi shouting through the house for Hinata.

"Where is that girl?" He mumbled to himself as I stand behind him.

"I never saw her leave the school if that helps." I said. He turned around to face me.

"So she's probly still at the school, then. Thank you, Neji." I walked to my room and as I opened my door I saw something in Hinata's doorway. I walked over to see what it was and picked it up. It was a bottle of pills. Hinata isn't sick so why would she have theses? There was no label on the orange bottle so I couldn't tell what kind of pills they were. Hanabi has been coughing a lot so this could be her medicine if that's it then why is it in Hinata's room?

"Hello Farther."

"Hinata, why are you so late and where are you going?"

"Out. To Train." She was hesitant on her response. She turned the corner and stopped in shock. She was staring the bottle in my hand. She swiped it form my hand.

"What are those?" I asked.

"I uh they're …they're nothing!" she said digging the bottle into her jacket's pocket.

"Are they- hey where are you going?" I yelled as she ran down the hall. She never answered. I stood there wide-eyed trying to figure out what has happened in the last few seconds. Maybe there's more to any of these girls than we know.

Hinata POV

I stood there shocked that Neji have found those pills. How could he? He never goes into my room plus wasn't my door closed? I grabbed the bottle from Neji's hand and shoved in to my jacket's pocket.

"What are those?" He had to ask! Why now does Neji care?! Of all the times he could have cared about me he chooses now!

"I uh they're …they're nothing!" I yelled and ran. I ran out the back door. I ran through the woods as far away from the town as possible.

When I couldn't run any farther I sat down against a tree to breathe. I took the pills out of my pocket staring at the half empty bottle. "I hope Neji doesn't say anything to father. I took out the pocketknife from my pants pocket and looked at the bloodstains on the blade from my wrist.

"This is the only way."

Sakura POV

The next day we were still laughing from yesterday's food fight. Hinata seemed sad or worried about something but she went on without a word about it. So I guess it's nothing important. Naruto notice it to. Every time he looks at her he seems sad. Neji too. Though he doesn't look sad, but confused. No else noticed so I kept it to my self besides I got worse problems to deal with. My mom refuses to get a job and just wants to stay at home and drink. So now I have to get a after school job. Instead of hanging out with my friends on this stupid Saturday I have to find a job. What fun this year is gonna be. I walked into a sensible looking café. From what I saw the waitress uniforms weren't slutty and the skirts were below the knees. This might be a good place to work. I walked up to the cashier and asked to speak with the manager. The manager came right out.

"Is there a problem miss?" She asked concerned. I shook my head.

"None at all ma'am. I was just wondering if I could get a job here." I said. She thought about it for a while.

"How about you work as a waitress Monday through Thursdays and Saturday mornings."

"I agreed. "So I just come right after school.?" She nodded.

"Come by here tomorrow so we can work out your schedule." It was a done deal.

"Thank you so much!" I said and walked out. "Yes!" I yelled once I was outside.

"What's with you?" Great. Him. Just what I need. Sasuke bothering me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I was just wondering why you were dancing in the street." He said.

"I was not dancing. I was rejoicing completely different. And for your information, I just got a job."

"Really? Who would hire you? Wouldn't you just cause trouble like you do at school?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh please we save our trouble for school so we could get on your nerves. We wouldn't waste it anywhere else." I said.

"Oh really? Then are you guys after our attention?" I should have slapped him then and there but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't but instead I walked away. He caught up immediately and was walking beside me.

"Get away from me." I said.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" He asked with a mocking smile.

"No."

"No you won't answer my question or no you don't want our attention?" He urged.

"No we don't want your attention. Like I said before all we want is to annoy you and your friends." I said.

"That isn't very nice."

"Neither is trying to put us in our place and keep us there. We get enough crap from our family so say nothing! The last thing we need is you boys getting in our way." I said icily. He gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you get enough crap from your family?" He finally asked. "What is your family like?" You could hardly call my space minded mother a family. I doubt family gets drunk every second of their life and is too lazy to get a job and support their family. No instead that's my job. I have to support my self.

"My family is none of your business." I stated.

"So your not going to tell me even though I could help." He said with hope in is voice. It was vain.

"Don't want your help." I said walking up to my house. I turned on the weedy walk way. He gave me another confused look.

"Why are you going to this crappy place?" That's when I actually did slap him. He looked at me shocked.

"Just leave me alone." I said and went into the house slamming the door behind me.

"Bud? Is that you? Did you find a good job?" My mom shouted form the living room. I went into the living room and sat on the couch next to my mom.

"Yeah. I'm a waitress at that little café down the street."

"Isn't it called Rose Garden?" I shook my head.

"No mom that's the flower shop next to it. It's called Black Moon café." I corrected.

"What's the uniforms like hun?"

"Why?"

"I don't what my daughter to look like a slut or a prostitute."

"Like you were." I joked.

"Yep. High school was the best. " She said taking a swig of her drink. I laughed.

"Relax mom the uniforms are sensible. The tops isn't low cut and the skirts are below the knees. Nothing to worry about." I explained.

"And is your schedule worked out?"

"No that's why I'm going back tomorrow. That and to pick up my uniform."

"Alright bud. Let me know if there is any trouble is I can bail you out." Oh yeah nothing says scary like a drunken mad mom.

"Okay." I lied.

Tenten POV

I came home to an empty house. Neither Jamie nor any of her step kids were home. They left a note on the fridge explaining that they went grocery shopping. I went up to my room and opened the window. The sky were getting clouds and the dark clouds were looming over the town. It was fixing to rain. I saw Sakura walked by with SASUKE?! What the heck? He looks annoyed but still that's just weird! Those boys act like they hate us then go out and walk with us. How weird. Oh well tomorrow is another day. Who knows what it will be in store. I wonder what Ino has planned for those boys. It'll mostly defiantly be hilarious. I giggled at the thought. Neji will be ticked! I totally can't wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten POV Tenten POV

The next day it was still raining but rain or no rain, it was still a beautiful day. Mostly because I Ino thought of devious ideas to torture those stupid boys! Despite the rain I ran to school and straight to the first period. Hinata, Sakura and Ino were all there waiting in the back row.

"So what's the plan?" I asked excited. They all grinned.

"Well I looked over the list we made and decided that to really ticked off. Apparently they have fan girls."

"Fan what?" I asked.

"Fan girls. As in their tang alongs, their followers, fans crap like that." Sakura said.

"So Techanly people who follow them around?" I asked understanding. They nodded. "Okay so who are and how do they fit into the plan?"

"Well what we're gonna do is send the fan girls flowers and stupid love notes and sign them from the boys."

"Awesome! So again the question of who are the fan girls is brought up. Who are they?" I asked again.

"For Sasuke it's Karin. For Shikamaru it's Temari. Naruto it's uh some girl named Rin (OC not important) and Neji has Lydia ( another OC not important). Tenten you deal with Lydia. I'll can handle miss windy Temari." Ino said.

"And what about the other two?"

"Already been done!" Hinata and Sakura both said.

"Alright this is awesome! When do we have our shot Ino?" I asked.

"Lunch." She answered as the teacher came in demanding that the students give him our attention. Class started and I was way beyond excited to even look at the teacher. I kept on daydreaming about the results of our little prank. Those girls will never leave them alone. I giggled at the thought. Then I noticed something about Neji. He was sitting in the same row but on the other side. He was staring at me through the corner of his eye. I looked away but could still feel him staring at me. Why the heck is he staring at me? Oh gosh please don't tell me he heard us talking! Ino nudged me with her elbow.

"Why is he staring at you?" She whispered. I shrugged,

"How the heck should I know?" I whispered back.

"Make sure he doesn't get in our way. It's bad enough that Sasuke is getting to close. Get rid of him and fast!" I nodded.

Sasuke POV

Neji wouldn't stop staring at Tenten in first period. It was annoying. Then again I'm really not in the position to mock him. I kept taking a glance at Sakura. She's complicated. She lives in a crappy house with family complications. What exactly is her family? She never answered me when I asked her. How very weird.

"Sasuke? Neji is staring at Tenten." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, dope." I said. "Just leave him alone."

"Why?" He had to ask.

"Ask Neji!" Naruto looked at Neji and poked him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"Nothing. Something just isn't right." He said.

"About Tenten?" I asked.

"No, about Naruto's girlfriend." Neji responded.

"Hinata is not my girlfriend!" He whispered loudly. "What's wrong with Hinata?" Neji sighed.

"She's been acting weird lately."

"How?" I asked.

"Yeah Neji what's going on?" Naruto asked anxious.

"She's been disappearing a lot and won't come home till midnight." He said as the bell ranged.

"Maybe I should try talking to her." Naruto said following th girls out. Shikamaru followed him to make sure he doesn't say or do anything stupid.

"Sasuke hold up." Neji said.

"What's up?" I asked. He looked concerned and worried.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the dope but I think Hinata is trying to kill her self." We both stopped in the hallway as I looked at him shocked.

"I don't understand." I said.

"What's not to understand? I said Hinata is trying to kill herself. Just as I said." He said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well like I said she's been disappearing a lot more but when she comes home her arms are usually bleeding. Yesterday I found a bottle of pills in her room." He explained. "There was no label on the bottle so I couldn't tell what kind of pills or what they're used for. I asked Hinata about it, but she said they were nothing and ran off with them." We entered our next classroom with seconds to spare. We sat down next to Shikamaru and a depressed Naruto. Neji was in a daze. I let it drop, this is the first I've seen Neji show concern for his cousin. But the truth is we shouldn't care about them right now. They need to find their places and stay there and stop all this foolishness. It's pathetic! They were planning something in first period. They caused a whole lunchroom to get into a food fight, who knows what they'll cause this time? Class was horrible. It lasted forever. Third period wasn't any different. Lunch finally came around and two of those girls were gone. The ponytail blonde and the girl Neji was staring at in first period. Whatever their plan is, they're setting it in motion better be ready for anything.

"They're up to something again. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"I wonder what they're gonna do this time?" Naruto laughed.

"Who knows? We're just going have to wait and see." Neji said. That was the end of it and as the day went on nothing happen. The girls seemed …I don't know I guess weird. I know they did something but what? What have they done during lunch? What did they do? It's kinda nerve wrecking. They sit together giggling and taking glances at us. They did something but what?! What the heck did they do? I don't understand! Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru were all annoyed like me. They don't get it either. What the heck is going on?!

Ino POV

Oh my gosh! This is hilarious! Can't wait till those girls get the notes! They'll never leave them alone after they get the notes! The thought of it made us all giggle throughout class. It was just so funny we couldn't help ourselves! After school was even funnier. The boys hung out in front of the school and they watched us like crazy.

"I can't believe this! I can't wait till tomorrow!" I shouted when we were far away from the school.

"This is gonna be the best!" Tenten agreed. The next day it began. Those fan girls were all over the boys.

"Sasuke do really want to marry me?" "Neji am I really your princess?" "Shikamaru I think you're the coolest too!" "Naruto I would love to go on a date with you!" We laughed out loud. They each gave us evil "your dead" looks.

"That was gold, Ino! You're an absolute genius!" Tenten said.

"Thank you!" Thank you very much." I laughed.

"Get off of me, Karin! Get the heck away!" Sasuke complained as he tried to push her off. It was too funny. The girls wouldn't allow one inch between them and the boys. It went on like that all day. Even at lunch they were never left alone.

"So what's our next plan?" Sakura asked. I dug out our list and laid it on the table so everyone could see it.

"Well here's the list. We still got lots to do." I said.

"Okay I say we either mess up the their chemicals in science for the experiment tomorrow or destroy their lockers." Tenten said.

"I like the chemical idea. That can get them expelled." Sakura pointed.

"I say we destroy their lockers." Hinata said.

"I like the locker idea too. If their stuff is missing then they'll get in trouble in every class for every day their stuff missing." I explained.

"Oh yeah that is a good thing. I vote locker deal!" Tenten said raising her hand in the air.

"Hold on. If we do the locker deal tomorrow then we may never have another chance to do the chemical mess up. We can do the locker thing anytime. I think we can hold off the locker deal and score for the chemical mess up." Sakura said.

"Sakura's got a point. Lets do the chemical thing then do the locker deal." Hinata suggested.

"Good point. Okay everyone agree?" I asked

"Agree on what?" Shikamaru asked angrily from behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru POV

Shikamaru POV

"Agree on what?" I asked. All four girls looked at me angrily. How troublesome.

"Why were you ease dropping?" Ino asked as she stood up.

"That's not important! What is important is what the heck did you do?!" I asked pointing at those troublesome fan girls at our table.

"Us? We didn't do a thing, Shikamaru. If you didn't like those girls then you shouldn't have but flowers and a love note in their locker." She said. Her friends giggled at her response.

"You did what? Why? How could you guys do…?"

"Just spit it out pineapple head." The girl with the two brown buns said.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I finally asked.

"I believe we've been through this before. If you recall correctly we said it was none of your business. So back off!" The girl with the pink hair said.

"What did we do to make you hate us? At least explain that."

"No. It's none of your business. Figure it out on your own." Ino said. Why is she the only one I can remember her name?

"Why not?"

"We don't have to explain anything to you."

"Hey we can settle this and stop this fighting if you'll just-"

"Just what? Fall into your demands? We're not going to cave!"

"We like the way the things are. We like feuding." Pink haired girl said.

"I was going to say we could put an end to it. But obviously you don't want to. Is this really that pointless?"

"Yeah pretty much." Ino said.

"What's wrong with you girls? We have a certain balance that keeps things in order. Why can't you guys try to fit in with that balance?"

"We don't want to." She answered.

"Yeah we get enough crap from home. We don't need people coming and telling us where we belong. We'll find our place, in our own time, on our own. We don't want you guys around." Hinata said. "I like Naruto a lot but no." I stood there staring at them one at a time.

"Okay fine. If you want us to leave you alone fine but you have to leave us alone in exchange."

"Deal." And Ino shook and me hands on it.

I walked back to our table and thank goodness those fan girls were gone.

"So what they say?" Naruto asked.

"Bad news dope. I made a deal with them." I said.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked.

"Well they agreed to leave us alone."

"Cool."

"As long as we leave them alone."

"I hate you."

"We have to leave them alone? What the heck did we do to them?" Sasuke complained.

"I don't know okay. Obviously we made them mad and so they tried to get back at us." I explained. They seemed all right about it well except Naruto. He'll get over it soon.

"What else did they say?" Neji asked.

"Well I think they must have some family issues of some sort. Hinata said that they all get enough crap from home and that they don't need us coming along telling them where they belong. They need to figure it out on their own. I don't know. She said that they don't want us around. So I suspect that we just need to leave them alone. That's why I made the deal with them. Sorry Naruto but just give Hinata space."

"So no more of their little pranks?"

"I suppose so."

"Well these past few days have been interesting." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura POV

We made a deal with the boys. We leave them alone then they leave us alone. Though I really wanted to destroy their lockers. Oh well we can save for when they brake the deal.

"Hey Hinata aren't you hungry?" She hasn't eaten anything all week. Not for lunch anyway.

"Huh no not really." She answered.

"You sure?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"Is Neji treating you okay at home?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah."

"How does he treat you?" I asked.

"Um …" She began. "Well mostly he just stays to him self. He stays away form my room and just stays in his. He doesn't mind Hanabi."

"Okay but how does he treat you?" I asked again.

"Um well I don't know. We don't really talk that much or anything."

"Okay." Ino said letting it drop. The bell ranged and we got our trays to put them away. We walked down the hallway like usual to our next class. The boys weren't to far behind us but they didn't give us any death glares or evil looks. It was kind of weird. But it was nothing I guess. Class began and it felt weird. They boys paid no attention to us. Though that is what we wanted but why does it feel so weird. School ended and we walked straight home.

"Guys now that we don't need to torture the boys anymore we can join clubs and stuff. So what do you guys think?" Ino said.

"I can only do clubs on Fridays. I finally found a job that isn't slutty." I sighed.

"Great where at?" Hinata asked.

"Black Moon café."

"So Sakura can we hang out at your place like usual?" Ino asked.

"Not today. I have to work tonight." I said. "Hey Tenten, how about your place? It would be cool to meet your family."

"No! Um I have to study" She said anxiously. Like she wanted to avoid the subject of her family.

"For what class?" Ino questioned.

"Um fifth period." She said. "I'll see you guys later." She ran off through the park.

"Okay that was weird." I said watching her jump over some bushes.

"Doesn't she have gym fifth period?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, she does. What could you possible study for in gym?" I asked continuing to walk.

"How to do a push?" Ino joked.

"Oh well doesn't matter. Later!" I shouted as I entered the café.

"Bye! Good luck on your first day!" Ino shouted back. I walked back to the dressing room sand got into my uniform.

It was a perfect fit. A black top with a reasonable low V-neck and red rosy trim on the sleeves and v-neck and the skirt was below the knees and the same rosy trim. I grabbed a notepad and pen and went to my first table. Surprise, surprise. My very first customer is a low class jerk.

"What the heck are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"What the heck are you wearing?" He asked.

"Excuse me but I work here. Now what the heck do you want?"

"Can you come back later?" He smiled apologetically.

"Why?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Well I'm a bit early to meet the dope." He explained.

"You mean Naruto?" I sighed "yeah sure. I'll be back when I see him." I walked off to the next table.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto POV Naruto POV

"Okay! Now that I'm done training I better get to the café to meet up with Sasuke." I shouted. As I was leaving the training field I heard something from a near by tree. It was Hinata. She was crouched down in front the tree. I was on my way to talk to her when I saw her lift something to her neck. It took a while to figure out what it was but as soon as I saw the sun reflect of the edge of the blade I knew what she was doing.

"Hinata! Stop!" I shouted as I ran to her. Clumsy stupid me tripped and fell on her. "Hinata are you all right?" I asked before I noticed the position we were in. I was right on top her.

"Na…Naruto…could you um..." I instantly realized that she was trying to tell me to get off her so I did.

"What the heck were you doing? Where you trying to kill your self?" I asked half concerned half mad. She just looked at about to cry.

Sasuke POV

The Dope was late. He was supposed to meet me 15 minutes ago. I don't think he was coming. I was about to call him my cell phone rang. I dug it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was Naruto.

"Naruto where are you at? Why are you late?" I asked.

"Listen Sasuke I need Neji now." He sounded serious. "Get Neji to the training field now. But make sure Hinata's dad doesn't come or know anything."

"Why? What sort of trouble are you in this time?"

"It's not me. It's…. Hinata." He hesitated. "She tried to kill herself."

"What?!"

"It's a long story, Sasuke. I just need you to get Neji down here now. I think he's the only one who can help. I don't know what to do. I'm panicking!"

"Okay, Naruto. I'm on my way right now. Just stay with her and don't leave her especially not alone." I hung up and ran toward the door.

"Where the heck are you going?" Sakura stopped me.

"Sakura, Hinata tried to kill herself at the training field. Naruto needs me and Neji down there to help him." She was shocked at the news I just gave her.

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?" She said almost crying. " She no why I mean…"

"Don't worry Sakura. Naruto stopped her. I'm on my way to find Neji right now." She grabbed a pen from her apron's pocket and took my hand.

"Here's Tenten and Ino's cell numbers. I can't leave on my first day so call one of them if anything else happens. Got it?" She asked as she wrote the numbers on the palm of my hand. I nodded and ran out the door when she was done. I immediately ran to Neji's house. I pounded on the door. Hinata's farther of all people answered.

"Young man that is no way-"

"I need to speak with Neji! It's an emergency!" I yelled. Thank goodness Neji was walking by when I said that. He jumped in front of his uncle.

"What is it?" He asked. His uncle was still there and Naruto told me to make sure that he doesn't know.

"Hiashi sir. It's kind of private. Merely between two teenage boys." It was lame but I only had a short time to think. He nodded and went his way. As soon as I was sure he was far away so he couldn't hear us I told Neji what happen.

"What?" Same reaction as Sakura. Shocked. "Why?"

"I don't know but Naruto does. He needs your help with her." Neji pushed me out of his way and headed to the training field. I ran after him. I hope Naruto got everything under control. For once Naruto please don't mess up!

"Sasuke do you think Naruto can handle everything till we get there?" Neji masked out of breathe.

"I hope so. He called and was in a total panic. That's why he called me to get you." I explained.

"Dang it! "

Sakura POV

It was a ruff first day. I couldn't concentrate on taking orders because I was just too worried about Hinata. I wondered what made her so depressed to even consider that outcome.

She was always fine at school. There weren't any signals to it. So how did this happen? Why did it happen? Oh man if I don't get focused I'll lose my job!

Tenten POV

The next day was raining really hard. It was my luck that I over slept and missed the bus. So yeah I had to run all the way to the school in the rain. Thank goodness it started thundering until after I was in first period.

"What do you mean Hinata tried to kill herself?" I asked when Sakura told me.

"Just as I told you. She tried to kill herself." She said.

"Well you said she tried to. Does that mean that she didn't you know succeed?" I was kind of scared of the answer and that I might have misread her story.

"No she didn't. Sasuke said that Naruto stopped her."

"That's good but where is she? Why isn't she in school?" Ino asked.

"Ino she tried to commit suicide! She's probly at some kuku house." I said maybe a little too loud.

"Actually she's at home." A all too familiar voice said form behind me.

"Neji? Why aren't with Hinata?" Sakura asked. I looked at her confused. There is no way that this know it all jerk could take care of her. Why would he anyway?

"She's out in the hall. We're only here to give our excuses to our teachers so it won't be an unexcused absents. Hinata has to stay home for a while. Sorry to say."

"How is she anyway?" Ino asked. Neji shrugged.

"She hasn't talked since yesterday. She won't look Naruto in the eye. The only thing that we know is that it has something to do with my uncle. Well I guess you would know him as her father But still he's somehow involved either way."

"Is he abusive?" I asked.

"I never see him even threaten her before."

"Wait a minute here." Ino said. "It's possible that abuse is not only physical and that it can also be mentally. So what do you think?"

"That's a possibility." Neji said after thinking about it for a while. "He never was supported of her and never was exactly nice to her in a father way."

"So that it's." Ino said crossing her arms.

"Who knows for sure? Ino there is always a possibility that there could be more behind it. She could even be using her father as an excuse." Sakura pointed out. Though I doubted it. Hinata would never lie to Naruto. She likes way too much to do that. Wait a minute. She likes Naruto. Crap there is more to it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey **

**much appreciate people for the faves alerts & comments. Thnkz for the support! **

Tenten POV

At lunch I tried to tell them my idea about Naruto and Hinata."I think you're being stupid, Tenten." Ino remarked.

"Oh come on guys! Think about it!" I said. "Well even if it's not the cause it might cheer her up. And just look at poor Naruto. He's a mess." I said pointing across the lunchroom toward their table. "I think we should give it a shot."

"I don't know. I really don't know, Tenten." Sakura sighed. "Hinata's been through too much already. Plus it looks like Neji won't leave her alone. I think we should just let her be for a while."

"Look all I'm asking is to just suggest a date with Naruto to Hinata and if she agrees then we'll set it up. Of course we'll make sure its okay with Naruto first. Please?" Ino and Sakura looked at each other considering my idea then nodded.

"I'll talk to Naruto about it in fifth period." Ino said.

"But what about our deal?" Sakura asked.

"They didn't leave Hinata alone, thank goodness, plus Neji is taking care of her. Don't you think we deserve a chance to break the deal our selves to say thank you while we help Hinata? I'm sure they'll understand." I explained.

"Good point." She responded.

"Okay so it's settled!"

Ino POV

Fifth period came faster than expected then ended before I even knew it. Now all I have to do is catch Naruto and ask him. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hey Naruto." I said walking over to him and Shikamaru.

"What do you want Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you care? Anyway Naruto I think we figured out a way to help Hinata feel better. You game?"

"Whoa hold up! What are you up to?" Shikamaru asked.

"None of your business! Now shut up and stay out of this!" I shouted at Shikamaru then turned my attention toward Naruto. "So are you?"

"You bet! What do I have to do?" He said practically jumping out of his seat.

"Ask her out on a date!" He frozed.

"What?" He asked. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Ask Hinata out on a date. Isn't that what you wanted? I mean you always was nice to her."

"If you're saying that I like then yeah I do. But I don't think she likes me." I should have, could have slapped him.

"You idiot! Of course she likes you!" A big grin raced across his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes now are you going to ask her out or not?!"

"Yes!!"

"Whoa wait a minute Naruto. Aren't you forgetting Neji? What if he ain't cool about this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not a problem. Tenten can handle him." I said.

"How?" Shikamaru and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Tenten has her ways. Ask Hinata this afternoon in the park. We invited her to a picnic there. Understand?" Naruto nodded. "Good." I said and walked away. Tenten and Sakura were waiting at the doorway.

"So did he agree?" Sakura asked. I nodded.

"Yes!" Tenten yelled. "This is totally gonna work! I just know it would!"

"So far so good." I breathed.

"Wait!" Naruto poked through the doorway. "When do I ask her out?"

"Good question." Tenten mumbled.

"Friday!" He nodded and ran off with Shikamaru following.

"Friday? Why Friday, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"It's simple. For one you Sakura have to work Monday through Thursday. Friday you're off. Which gives you the chance to see the action. Plus Friday is a few days away. That will give her time to relax and get her head straight." I explained.

"Oh that is a good idea." Sakura agreed.

Sakura POV

After school that day I went on my way to work at the café as usual. Sasuke walked in with Naruto and sat at the same table as last time. They're apparently regulars here. So I asked one of the other waitresses what they usually order and prepared it right away. I picked up the dishes and took it to their table. I set the caramel capachino (sp? Sorry) in front of Sasuke and a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. They both gave me confused looks. "It's just to say thank you for helping Hinata the other day. So they're on the house." I explained.

"You don't need to do this, Sakura." Sasuke responded.

"Maybe not but either way I well we do sorta owe you guys for helping Hinata. Especially you Naruto." I said looking at Naruto as he stuffs his face.

"Hey your welcome!" He said.

" Don't forget to tell Neji to drop by and get his prize as well. Shikamaru too if he helped."

"Sure I guess." Sasuke said.

"See you guys later." I was about to walk away.

"Wait. What's with this date your friend set up a date with Hinata and Naruto?" He asked

"It's just a way to help Hinata. Tenten thought it might help to cheer her up. Plus we kinda noticed Naruto was a little glum."

"Was not!" Naruto argued.

"Anyways we agreed to give it a try on Friday." Sasuke took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks. The dope was getting on all of our nerves." He complained. "No offense."

"And yet I'm offended." Naruto said joking.

"Look I gotta work. I'll you guys later." I said and went right back to work.

* * *

Much Much more coming up! Sorri the stroy is so short. I promise more in the next update.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata POV Hinata POV

It's Friday and my friends decided to take me to the park for a picnic. It seemed like such a beautiful day I couldn't refuse. After school we headed straight there While Ino went home to quickly grab the basket and blanket. As we were walking through the park I noticed the boys over by the bench. Sasuke kept pointing at me. Shikamaru kept pushing Naruto my way, but Naruto looked awfully nervous. Suddenly Ino came up behind Naruto and whacked him in the back of Naruto's head with the basket. They shouted at each other for a while then Naruto came walking my way!

"Hey Hinata!" He said.

"Uh…uh…" After what he did for me what could I possibly say? He really is like a knight in shiny armor! To me at least. Sakura nudged me to say something.

"Uh how are you?" I asked.

"Me? Oh I'm fine. But more importantly what about you? Are you okay?" He asked concerned still wearing his sweet little smile.

"Yes. I've never been better." I responded.

"Cool! Can I ask you something?" He said nervously.

"Sure." I said getting nervous my self.

"Um well will you I mean…" He started. Sakura and Tenten crossed their arms annoyed. Ino was standing with the boys near the bench. She slapped herself. Shikamaru and Sasuke were annoyed too.

"Hey dope! Just ask her already!" Sasuke yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" He yelled back.

"Okay. Hinata I uh…" He took a deep breathe and started again. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" I just about fainted! I blushed like crazy.

"I uh uh I…"

"She excepts!" Sakura and Tenten shouted.

"Do you really?" Naruto asked ecstatic. I nodded.

Sasuke POV

The dope's a bigger loser than I thought. It took him forever to ask out Hinata. It's a good thing she said yes otherwise all this would have been for nothing. From what Sakura told me the whole picnic thing was just for Hinata and Naruto's date. Ino handed Naruto the basket and said to go head and take it. They would have another picnic another day. Yet another lie.

"Okay now what are we to do?" Ino asked looking at Tenten after Naruto and Hinata walked off.

" We could spy on them!" Tenten shouted.

"No need to. Naruto agreed to keep us updated. He'll call every now and then." I said.

"He's in a middle of a date! With Hinata! He can't call while he's on a date!" Sakura complained.

"Listen. He's only going to call if something goes wrong other wise we can hear about it later."

"But you said he'll call every now and then." Ino questioned.

"Yeah we expect he's going to mess up that much in just the first date." Shikamaru explained.

"You don't have much faith in Naruto do you?" Tenten asked.

"There is a reason as to why we call him 'the dope'." I said.

"Oh well so what are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

"Hey Ino can I spend the night with you?" Sakura asked

"Sure. Are you and your mom fighting again?" Ino responded.

" No she invited some of her drunk friends over and I really don't want to get involved. Last time some 23-year-old drunk gave me his phone number and winked. It was beyond gross and I don't want a repeat." She explained. She seemed really grossed out at the memory. She even shivered when told Ino about the 23 year old. "What's worse is that I wasn't even sure it was guy."

"Ew. Okay way to much info, Sakura. You can spend the night at my house. But no more of your mom's drunken party stories. Please!" Ino said.

"Agree."

"Okay so you guys get a sleep over and I'll go spy on Hinata." Tenten said about to walk away. Ino grabbed her arm.

"Whoa there girly. You can spend the night at my house. Let's leave Hinata be. If Naruto is as big of an idiot as these guys say we might want to stay away. It would be too big of an embarrassment for Hinata." Ino said grabbing Tenten's arm.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"I guess we're done here. I'm headed home. Later." I said and walked off.

Tenten POV

I waved to my friend's bye and walked out of the park. I told Ino that I couldn't spend the night. I didn't tell her that I had to baby-sit. I don't exactly fit in with my family. I mean I do but not like other families. I headed home, running so they couldn't see where I was going. I ran past Sasuke on the sidewalk, I didn't notice he left. I doubt it matters if he saw me leave.

Sakura POV

Spending the night with Ino did me a world of good. No arguing with mom, no flirty transsexual drunks and no stupid boys! Hinata called after her date ended. She said she a great time with Naruto. So now we know at least Naruto can go on a date without messing up. Hinata will give us the details as soon she gets to the café.

"Hey." Hinata said walking up to our table and sat down next to Tenten. It was Sunday so I didn't have to work that day.

"So tell us what the date was like?" Ino urged.


	10. Chapter 10

Tenten POV

What the heck do you mean this is all our fault?" I asked Neji, hands on my hips.

"The freaking science lab is in flames!" Yes that's right. The boys were doing a presentation on chemicals and their reactions. Apparently they didn't get the reaction they planned. So they decided to blame it on us.

"That means nothing!" I interrupted.

"If it started raining would you blame that on us too?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Stop this stupid games already! I thought you were going to keep your end of the deal." Sasuke said.

"Big mistake." Shikamaru said. Ino walked up to him and pushed him.

"Excuse me? We did. You're the ones not keeping the end of the deal."

"We had nothing to do with this." I said.

"That's a lie." Neji responded.

"This coming form the idiot who allowed their cousin to commit suicide." His mouth dropped open.

"Naruto told everything. We know about the pills that she hid in her room." Sakura said pulling the bottle out of her pocket and shaking it so he could hear the rattle of the pills. "The ones you found."

"You're not a very good cousin are you?" I asked. "You could have prevented it earlier."

"That has nothing to do with this! You switched the chemicals." Sasuke shouted saving Neji.

"We did no such thing." Ino protested.

"Yeah where's your proof?" I asked.

"You guys always did this to us plus when I came up to you to settle this you guys were planning to do this." Shikamaru said.

"But we promised to leave you alone as long as you leave us alone. We have no reason to do this to you." I said in our defense. "You got no proof."

"Alright, alright. That's enough arguing to the library. All of you." Our teacher said.

"How could they blame us for that?" Ino asked once we were in the library.

"We have done some pretty cruel stuff to them before. They do have every right." Hinata said.

"Hinata!"

"Ino she's right. Think back when we were new here. We hated the way treated us." I said protecting Hinata.

"Not every right. They don't have the right to just point the finger at us when ever they want." Sakura argued. "I say if they want to blame us then lets give them a reason to blame. Lets start our little games again."

"No way. I say lets just go our way and let things settle then maybe they'll see that we had nothing to do with the explosion." I said.

"They're getting to your head, Ten." Ino stated.

"Not true."

"I think it was that Neji. He stares at her a lot." Sakura said.

"Guys! You're being a stupid."

"You're falling to their rules. That is exactly what they want us to do. Get in the places they want us. They can't win this." Ino said leaning back in her chair. I looked at Hinata. She was most defiantly staying out of this.

"Guys I'm sure there's another way. Let's not make this any worse than it needs to be."

"We won't, Ten. Relax. We got everything under control." Ino said but I didn't like her smile. She had already planned something. The bell rang and we went our separate ways to class. I had to drop by my locker to grab my notebook first. My locker was right next to Karin's. She came by to her locker too with her friends. They were the fan girls we gave fake love notes to. I overheard their conversation.

"That was gold, Karin! Neji immediately suspected those brats."

"I know. How perfect is this! Now they're all ours!" Karin said.

"Yeah Karin switching those chemicals was pretty smart." Hello, switched chemicals?! Did they…? Were they the ones that…? Why?

"Those idiots deserve it especially after giving us fake love notes." Oh. That. Right. I closed my locker and walked past them, and without them noticing I peeked at Karin's locker. I saw them. I saw the chemicals. They really did do it. Now I just have to prove it, but how?

Neji POV

In gym Tenten never came. She was here the rest of the day. I wonder what happen to her. Maybe she's skipping. I wouldn't put it past her. Not after what she did today. The principle came on to the court with Tenten following him. She had a bottle of red stuff in her hands. Could that be the chemical she stole?

"Couch," he started, "I need Karin in my office immediately." The couch nodded and yelled at Karin to go with him. What the heck is going on? What does Karin have to do with the chemicals? Is Tenten framing Karin? I took my phone out of my pocket and standing in the far back started texting Sasuke, the dope and Shikamaru about this.

Tenten POV

It worked! It actually worked! As soon as I saw those chemicals I knew I had to do something! So I went straight to the principle's office and told them what I saw.

He got the security guard, who's got all the keys to the lockers, and went to her locker. There were the chemicals just like I told them! Yeah! My plan worked! Now that I exposed Karin and have cleared my friends plus my own name we are off the hook with those stupid boys. I was practically skipping down the sidewalk on my way home. I was even lucky enough to miss the entire gym glass. This day ended lot better than it started. Though I gotta admit what happen was pretty hilarious. I giggled to my self.

"Tenten!" I knew that voice all too familiar. I turned to Neji walking my way. I'm only a few blocks from home. I could run but then he would know where I would live leaving him a chance to tepee my house on Halloween. So there I stood with out any other option other than listening to his stupid mouth blab.

"What do you want? And make it worth my while, I'm in a good mood so don't ruin it." I said.

"Why? Still laughing about your little plan?" He responded snobbishly.

"Okay Neji we already told you and your friends that we did not do it."

"Then who did?" He challenged.

"It was Karin and the rest of those fan girls, Neji. It was revenge for the fake love letters we sent them."

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

"Yes I do. It's the truth. I heard her talking about it before class at her locker plus I saw the chemicals in her locker. Isn't that enough?" I asked wanting this to stop.

"Why would that be enough?"

"Neji you left us alone we have no reason to do this. After we came to an agreement we threw away the list we made. The incident was not our fault. Why won't you believe us?" I asked. He stared at me for a while.

"You really didn't do it did you?" He asked finally understanding. I sighed with relief and smiled.

Sakura POV

Sakura please hurry up! You got work to do!" My boss yelled as I ran into the girl's dressing room.

"I know I'm sorry I'm late." I said. I got dressed quickly, grab my notepad and ran back out to my first table. "Okay what would you like?" I asked with a smile on my face. As I was writing down the person's order I noticed Sasuke and Naruto sitting in their usual spot two tables away. I over heard their conversation.

"For crying out loud, Sasuke, give them the BOTD." Sasuke look at Naruto confused. "Benefit of the doubt."

"Give me a good reason as to why I should." Sasuke said sounding a little …I don't know… it wasn't doubtful.

"I smiled once more and went to the kention to place the order and came back out, unfortunately my next stop was their table. Naruto saw that I was coming their way and grinned with excitement.

"She's coming say something! Come on, Sasuke!" He whispered loudly. I walked up tot the table as if I heard nothing and asked them what they wanted. Naruto slapped Sasuke from across the table and mouthed, "Say something". He still said nothing.

"Okay if you guys are gonna waste my time then heck with ya. Waste someone else's time." I said and started to walk away. I got a few steps away until I was attacked. Some one threw yes threw a glass pitcher of ice cold water at me. I fell down on my butt and as the pitcher brakes on the floor, half the shards flew into my arm as I tried to shield my self. I shout "dang" from the pain and noticed someone laughing. Two of them. I look up to see Karin and Rin. Sasuke and Naruto's fan girls.

"Stupid brat. That's what you get for getting me suspended." Karin said.

"Suspended? What the heck are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" I shouted still sitting on the floor.

"Oh please we all know that you and the rest of those brats you call friends figured out that we stole and switched the chemicals I science!" Rin said loud for the entire café to hear.

"We knew they would blame you." Karin snickered.

"So Neji wasn't lying after all. Tenten did find out who really did it." Naruto and Sasuke stood behind me, standing up to Karin and Rin. "Nice to know, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Ino POV

I sighed as I felt the wonderful breeze. It was nice to be out of the house. Though it won't be peaceful for long. I was supposed to be at home long ago but I knew my parents would be fighting so I see no point in it. I planned to do something to those boys tomorrow but Tenten found out who really did it so I guess there's no point to it. I sighed again. If only moments like this would last forever.

"Hey Ino"

**Sorri it took so long. School plus my life is total suckish so yeah but i hope you enjoy & it meet standards. Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tenten POV

"You really didn't do it did you, Tenten?" Neji asked finally under standing.

"No we didn't. I promise." I begged.

"Okay so your saying that it was Karin."

"And the other three fan girls." I corrected.

"For what reason again?"

"Oh for the love of anything and everything indecent! Revenge! They wanted to get back at us for sending those fake love letters." I explained.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." He muttered. "So it was those love sick idiots who switched the chemicals, okay I got that. They didn't even have to frame you or your friends. They thought this through."

"Yeah they're Einstein."

"Hey don't mock them, that is something you would do." I shrugged. It was something we had consider doing before the treaty. So I really couldn't disagree or argue.

"Yeah that's true. I guess you're right. You guys did have every right to blame us. After all the crud we put you through, it was fair." He shook his head in disagreement.

"No, it wasn't totally fair. We did sort of point the finger with out proper proof. It was unreasonable." He said.

"You know, Neji I think this is the first time you have ever been nice to me. Or are you just feeling sorry about what happen?" I teased. He blushed. It was weird for him. Whoa! Hello! Neji? Blushing?! No stinking way!

"Well, uh before the science explosion I was gonna ask you something." He confessed.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"You know the dance a couple weeks from Friday?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"WHAT?!"

Sakura POV

"Oh please we all know that you and the rest of those brats you call friends figured out that we stole and switched the chemicals in science!" Rin said loud enough for the entire café to hear.

"We knew they would blame you." Karin snickered.

"So Neji wasn't lying after all. Tenten did find out who really did it." Naruto and Sasuke stood behind me, standing up to Karin and Rin. "Nice to know, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Heck yeah." He said.

"Uh Sasuke um this is just uh well we thought that you would be happier if those brats got expelled. You know how they've been causing trouble in all." Karin said trying to get herself out of trouble.

"Yeah Naruto. We were only trying to help." Rin cried.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sasuke yelled. Great now I'm in for it.

"You guys just need to leave." Naruto said.

"What's going on here? I don't allow rift raft here! And why is there broken glass all over the floor?" My boss yelled stomping toward us. I quickly stood up, hiding my injured arm behind my back.

"Ma'am it's just that …these two were-"

"They hurt Sakura. They threw a glass pitcher at her." Sasuke said.

"We were only trying to help." Naruto said. My boss looked at Karin and Rin.

"You two are the cause of this disruption in my café? Come on to my office. I'm calling your parents." She then quickly looked at me, concerned. "Are you alright? I can't afford to lose my best waitress."

"Eh? I'm fine. I can continue to work. Please don't worry about me." I said.

"Her arm is cut badly from the glass. She needs to go home." Sasuke you jerk! Shut up! I bit my lip hoping she didn't hear him. She did.

"Sakura? Is that true? Let me see it." I shot Sasuke a mean glare and showed her my arm.

"Dang that looks pretty bad." Naruto said.

"It does. There's a first aid kit in the meeting room in the back. I want you to fix it up and go home. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I sighed.

"Young man you seem to be her friend I'll leave you responsible of taking her home." Sasuke only nodded. This stinks. I better get full pay. And no way in heck am I going to let _him _walk me home.

Ino POV

I sighed as I felt the wonderful breeze. It was nice to be out of the house. Though it won't be peaceful for long. I was supposed to be at home long ago but I knew my parents would be fighting so I see no point in it. I planned to do something to those boys tomorrow but Tenten found out who really did it so I guess there's no point to it. I sighed again. If only moments like this would last forever.

"Hey Ino" Someone called from below me. I jumped down knowing very well who it was.

"Hinata!" I screeched. "How are you and Naruto doing?" She smiled sweetly.

"Good! I'm really glad you set it up Ino!" She said happily. I've never seen her this happy before. "I never got to thank I don't think."

"Don't worry about it, Hinata! We only wanted to help. And for once something went right." I said.

"Well I just came to tell you that I'm having a sleep over this Friday and I already invited Sakura and Tenten."

"Oh cool! I'll ask my parents right away!"

Sakura POV

This is so annoying. I'm sitting in the meeting room table while Sasuke wraps my arm. I'm hating every bit of it. Naruto left to find Hinata and 'hang out' with her. More like make out though then again Hinata would faint before the first kiss. "Hey Sakura?" Sasuke asked softly.

"What?" I asked not really willing to talk to him.

"I'm sorry." That confused me.

"About what?"

"About Karin." Then he sighed. I looked away from him and focused my attention on my wound.

"Why are you apologizing? It was Karin's fault remember?" I responded. "She's the one who switched the chemicals.

"I'm not talking about the chemicals. I'm talking about just now. When she threw that glass pitcher at you." I jerked my hand back, which was a horrible mistake. It throbbed like heck. He tried to take it back with a worried face. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"What do you care?! I can handle myself! And thanks to you I can't work the rest of my shift and get full pay! Why couldn't you just left me alone?" I yelled.

"There's glass stuck in your arm do you really think that you could have continued working with out your boss finding out about it?" He remarked.

"Well I was kinda hoping that maybe it might have worked." I said.

"Blood was dripping everywhere with water splattered all over the floor not to mention the broken glass." He won the argument. I had nothing more to argue with other than sarcasm.

"Let a girl dream will ya?" I retorted. He gently grabbed my injured wrist.

"Let me finish so I can take you home." And that was the end of it. I didn't say anything else about it. I guess I was just too speechless to say anything else. He remained quite too. He finished and escorted me out the café. As we walked through the eating area people whispered and talked while staring at us. It made me feel a little embarrassed. It didn't seem to affect Sasuke at all. He kept walking on by without turning red in the face like me. We walked out the door and he stopped at the sidewalk looking up at the sky. "It'll be winter soon." He said almost to himself.

"Who cares?" I said walking off. He grabbed the hood of my jacket, stopping me. "Hey!"

"Weren't you listening at all when I promised your boss I would walk you home?"

"If that's the only reason then I hope you know that there are promises that are okay to brake. This one for example would be one those you can brake." I said.

"No there is no such promise. I have to walk you home."

"Shut up and let go of me." I said jerking back my jacket. "I just want to go home." Knowing my mom she's probly at a bar getting drunk and having sex with some guy she just met. So going home would be the perfect place to relax and be alone.

"Fine if you won't let me walk you home then I'll walk with you. That way it won't be a promise but of my own will." He said. "Besides there is something I want to ask ya. About your mom I mean." I started to walk away but he came ride up beside me and walked with me.

"Go home, Sasuke. You don't care." I said. "Just go home."

"If I didn't care then why would I ask?"

"Okay I'll bite. Why do you care enough to ask?" He passed me a confused look.

"Enough? If someone cares even if it's just a tiny bit they'll ask. They wouldn't ask if they didn't care. It's the same as parents asking about your day when you go home."

"Like I know what's that like?" I said looking down. "My parents don't care." He laid a hand of my shoulder and smiled. A side of him I've never seen from him.

"Of course they do." He said. I slapped his hand off.

"Whatever you got to ask about my mom then ask." I said.

"Mmm Kay. How does she treat you?"

"Hunh? What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Well it wasn't my first question but now I'm curious. If she doesn't care like you said then how does she treat you?" I again looked down deciding not to answer. I didn't like people I didn't know or trust to know about my background life. I'm scared they'll just throw me aside. It's happen before. A lot of times actually. It can be the most painful thing in the world. People refuse to accept you just because of your family's background or because of your parent's mistakes. It can't be helped when you're born into a family. You can't chose who can be in it and who can't. You can't choose what they've done in the past either. "I'm guessing your not going to answer?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"It's none of your business." I said.

"I understand that but still. Why can't-"

'I don't want people to know okay?" I started to walk faster but he was able to keep up the pace. Easily.

"It can't be that bad." He said.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah actually I would. But I can't know if I win if you don't tell me." He smirked.

"You're a jerk." I muttered. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and he looked annoyed.

"Talking to you never used to be this hard. For crying out loud Sakura you girls suddenly gotten on the edge." He complained. The walk remained silent for the rest of the ay. When we reached my house he continued to follow me down the path. I turned around to face him.

"Thanks. I think…I think you should go now." Suddenly we heard yelling from the house. The next thing I knew Sasuke was yelling out my name and pulling me to him with the sound of shattering glass in the back ground. Man today is really a bad day.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura POV

So today is not really my day. First Karin attack me at the café by throwing a glass pitcher with ice cold water in it. It ended up cutting my hand so my boss sent me home forcing me to walk home with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I guess that at least went …okay. Then when we reach my doorstep we heard yelling from the house. The next thing I knew Sasuke was yelling out my name and pulling me to him with the sound of shattering glass in the background. Man today is really a bad day. "What the crap happened?!" I yelled. That's when I noticed he was holding me against him with his back to the broken window. He protected me from the shattering glass. He let go of me looking at the window.

"I don't know but it sounds like that was only the beginning." He responded as the yelling got louder. Then it hit me. Part of that yelling was my mom crying!

"Mom!" I yelled. She came running to the window tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Sakura run! Get out of here! Now!" She yelling. I stood there wondering why I would run. But of course the answer came right away.

"Sakura Haruno!"

"No!"

Neji POV

"Do you want to go with me to the dance?" I asked. I've been wanting to ask Tenten for a while. And since I've sorta got her in a good mood I might as well ask. She was at first shocked then started laughing. I couldn't understand it. "You mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Yeah that's kinda funny." She laughed. I shook my head unsure of what I said was so funny. The next event wasn't what I would ever expect. Her laughter went away and her face went serious. She looked hurt.

"Yeah. Make a joke out of me." That was all she said before turning away and running even past her house. I don't even know what I did to give her that idea.

The next day was no better. The girls, all of them was somewhat depressed. Tenten still had some hope in her but she wouldn't even look at me. At lunch she didn't even show up. The period after that she was beyond weird. She wasn't herself. In class the teacher asked her a question. I knew dang well she could answer it. She just shook her head went on staring out the window. It was unbelievable. Then in Gym she wouldn't concentrate like she usually does. She tripped all the time and missed when the basketball was thrown to her. She sat on the ground and sighed very deeply every time she fell. She even looked like she was about to cry. I didn't know what I should do or even if I should do something.

Sasuke POV

School was … interesting. Sakura tried to act like nothing was wrong but she really couldn't hide it. It was too obvious that something was wrong. At lunch in the line where her friends couldn't see us, I asked her if everything was okay. Her smile wasn't convincing. She said there was nothing to worry about. I knew that was a lie. I was there. I heard everything. There is a lot to worry about.

Flashback

"Sakura Haruno!" A man yelled from the doorway. Sakura looked deeply frightened. She even grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and slowly hid behind me like a small child.

The man looked outraged. "Dang it Sophie! You turned her into a slut like you! What she doing with that boy!" I ignored his hateful comment and grabbed Sakura's free hand.

"Sakura do you know what's going on here?" She nodded.

"He's not supposed to be here." She said as calmly s she could. "Maybe you should leave."

"No way." I said. She looked at me surprised. "I'm staying here. To help you."

"Get away from her! I'll hurt you boy if you don't back off my daughter!" _His_ daughter? You mean this guy is Sakura's farther? I shook my head letting him know I'm not leaving her.

"Stop causing trouble for her family and leave. Obviously you're not wanted around here." I remarked. "You need to leave!" The man was outraged. He took a few steps closer toward us. Sakura flinched.

"Make it stop." She whispered.

"Go away." I said.

"Dang it boy you need to stick to your own business! Step away from her!"

"Make me!"

"Sasuke stop." Sakura whispered. "Just please go home."

"I already told you, no." The next thing I knew he was throwing me a bunch. I pushed Sakura out of the way but didn't have enough time to dodge. I took the hit but was able to keep my balance long enough to strike back. I missed.

"That's enough! I've called the police!" Her mother shouted. Soon enough later we heard the sirens in the distance. I grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Let's get you inside." I said. She was crying and she gripped my hand tightly. I took her inside to her mother. I knew she would feel better then. I walked her past her idiot farther who was too busy concentrating on the sirens to notice. Her mother was waiting crying her self. She gave her beautiful daughter a tight squeeze. While that event was occurring I 'accidentally' locked the door. The police came a lot sooner than I thought but the timing couldn't have been better. The farther was trying to break in when they pulled up.

Flashback End

There was indeed a lot to worry about.

Tenten POV

I tried to avoid Neji as much as possible. I couldn't even look him in the face. Then at lunch things really got bad. I was called down to the office. The principle handed me a letter. Then his next few words frightened me. "It's from your mom." He said. "Your _real_ mom."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ya'll sorry it's taking so long for this any of my stories. I'm having computer problems and I don't know how that is gonna end. So it's going to be slow. But um I'm thinking about doing another story like this only in college for like three pairs plus a bunch of other stories. So tell me what you think about the college thing and give ideas if you want. **

Ino POV

Apparently no body's life is going well. Sakura's family had officially gone down to Hades. Tenten well no body knows with her but it's bad with the way she's acting. Hinata is the only one actually happy. The boys even seemed off key and I'm not referring to the fact that they constantly stare at us now. Me on the other hand is going insane. I have no idea what I'm going to do. My parents' feuding is starting to get out of hand. I don't know what to do! They can't speak to each other with out finding something to fight about rather it's sensible or stupid. Depressing. Tenten's depression is the most noticeable. She's just not her self anymore. She's been fine during the morning then coming lunch someone lowered a big boom on her life. She spaced out refusing to answer question we all know dang well she can answer. I was afraid to leave alone in gym because heaven knows she'll get her self killed. I had no choice. I had a class of my own to go to. Tenten was never the type to talk about her problems. She always worried about others before hers. And even when there is no other she refuses to show her true feeling in the matter or even give a sign of her darkness. You can ask all you won't she won't say a word. All I could do was watch her walk in her direction by her self. It really worried me. Once she disappeared in the crowd I went my own way.

Sakura POV

I have class by my self with none other Sasuke Uchiha. The guy that walked me home and protected me from Karin and my farther. He really helped me out. I'm grateful that he did all that but why did now of all times did the teacher decide to assign seats! With him next to me! I don't want him to know anything more about my life. He's learned too much already.

Class was torturing slow. It dragged on and on. The good news was that he hasn't said a word to me. No instead he passed a note my way. I dread reading it. I unfolded it and it read:

What exactly happen between you and your dad?

I scribbled back:

Nothing you should be concerned about.

I want to know

Get over it

Tell me

Not a chance

Why not?

I hate you

What did I do?

I don't need reason to hate someone

Then just tell me

I made sure that was the end of it. I crumbled up the paper into a ball and threw it at him when the teacher wasn't looking.

"You're so stubborn." He whispered. I was childish enough to stick my tongue out at him. He only smirked. Danged idiot.

Tenten POV

Hate. My. Life. I'm hanging out in the bleachers of the gym not really in the mood to walk home. I just can't find something good about my life anymore. Not that I did from the beginning. First Neji tries to make a mockery out of me and asks me to the stupid dance then that wretched worthless lady had the nerve to send me a letter! Why should I care about her?! Why should she care about me?! I don't need to know how much her life was better with out me. Especially now that she's got a better daughter.

"Tenten." I looked up to Neji Hyuuga. "Why aren't you going home? You usually walk home with your friends."

"Maybe I don't want to go home." I said then whispered, "I rather be anywhere but home." It wasn't meant to be heard but he did and chuckled.

"You sound like Hinata. Are you going to try to kill your self too?" He teased. It made me mad. I picked up my math book and through it at him as I started to cry. I missed him but I blame it on my tears. "Okay I admit that was a little inapposite." Neji did the most unexpected thing ever. He sat next to me with his arm around my shoulders. I pushed him off. "Mind telling me what's wrong?" He asked. He sounded like he really cared.

"What do you care? Why are you even here?" I asked.

"I came looking for you. You misunderstood about yesterday. So I wanted to talk to you about it. Is that why you're crying?" He said.

"No." I confessed. What did I misunderstand?

"Then why are you crying?" I thought about it for a while. Then dug in the back pocket of my jeans and handed him the letter I received from my real mother. He took it and looked at me. I nodded, telling him to read it. He unfolded it and read it to himself. He kept his expression composed but I could tell e understood and was shocked. He folded it back and sighed.

"Talk about a stab in the heart." He whispered. I nodded in agreement. "I don't fully understand. Do you have a foster family?"

"Yes. I've been with them my whole life. All because my real mom didn't want me. I guess I wasn't good enough." I said depressed.

"I don't think that's true." He said.

"How would you know?"

"Tenten the letter did say that she's happy with her new family and daughter but then why would she send you a letter telling you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Maybe because she regrets leaving you?"

"Dang her."

"You're not making this easy, Tenten. Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope."

He sighed and looked at the letter. "Look, I get that you're mad as heck but you shouldn't hold it against your self. It's not your fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's the one who didn't want you. You didn't do anything to force her into that decision. Don't bother blaming your self; all you're doing is hurting your self. She's the one who missed out on having a great person like you for a daughter." He said. It was very comforting. Very unlike Neji.

"Thanks, Neji, that's really nice of you." I said wiping away my tears. "Do you really think that?" I asked.

"About what?"

"About me? Being a great person?" I said then blushed and looked away. "I mean compared to what the letter said about you know her new daughter." He blushed and looked away too. Whoa! Neji blushed again?! It's cute. Note to self never say that again.

"Uh of course. Other wise I would have never said it." He finally said. "I mean if I was comparing to the other daughter." It was very awkward. I stood up.

"I think I should go home." I said.

"Would you like for me to walk you home? I still need to talk to you about yesterday." He offered. I actually considered it for a while. "I mean we could talk tomorrow. It's just that um well…"

"I don't mind." I said. "It's probly nicer than walking home by my self." I got my stuff and Neji handed me my math book I threw at him and we walked out.

Hinata POV

It's Friday! The day of the dance!

I've decided to have a sleep over. It's a thanks to all my wonderful friends for setting me up with Naruto. I really like him and I'm happy with him. But I set a little surprise for them. The surprise is that we're going to go to the dance. Of course Naruto is taking me while they get a ride with some other boys. I think they'll like whom they get to dance with. This was Naruto's idea and I think it's perfect. So this Afternoon is going to be awesome! I can hardly wait. In class I couldn't stop grinning and giggling about it. Naruto kept looking my way with that smile of his. He was defiantly excited about it too. Then as the morning announcements came on I noticed the sad news.

"_Tonight's dance as been canceled do to the decorating committee feels it needs more work. They believe it will be done by Saturday night. So that is when the dance will take place. Saturday night a eight._" I looked at Naruto shocked questioning what to do. He knew right away so he smiled and winked. I blushed like crazy. I guess he'll tell me what's he planning later on.

"Hey Hinata can't wait for tonight!" Ino said.

"Glad your excited." I said trying to hide my disappointment. It just might be a normal sleepover and not a thank you celebration like I wanted.

"Yeah. I think it'll be good for us. Lately we've been down a lot. Time to step back up!" Tenten said. I wonder what got her all perked up.

"It'll be nice to be away form home for once. Plus I got the day off." Sakura said. I noticed Sakura wasn't wearing long sleeves like she has been since the chemical incident. She had bandages around her wrist and hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked pointing to her hand.

"Yeah just a little trouble from Karin."

"Oh yeah which reminds me! I never told yeah about her getting suspended!" Tenten exclaimed.

"No way! That was you?" Ino said shocked.

"You bet!" She said proudly. "The chemicals were in her locker. It was too easy." She laughed. Class started so we had to quiet down. But every now and then giggle. After class Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"What are we going to do about the sleepover? I wanted to be special for them, Naruto."

"I know. Just relax. This could actually work to our advantage."

"How?" I asked.

"It's simple. While I hang out with the guys at my house, you can take the girls shopping."

"Shopping?"

"To pick out dresses."

"I've never thought about the dresses! That's something we really need for a dance."

"Exactly! So everything's working out for the better."

"Thanks, Naruto." I said sweetly.

"Oh one more thing, don't faint."

"Why-" I was interrupted by Naruto crushing hi slips on mine. I blushed like crazy! He then pulled away and ran off. He turned still running waving at me, laughing. Naruto kissed me. Naruto actually kissed me.

"Hey Hinata we're going to be late." Tenten said but as soon as her hand touched my shoulder I blanked out.

Sakura POV

"You're never going to leave me alone about what happened are you?"

"Nope." He said. He's being very annoying about this. He keeps asking me about what happened. Even after the first oh geez how many times? Maybe a hundred times ten! He won't let it go. Not even after school. "I don't see why you can't just tell me. I was there I saw what happened. Do you really except me to see that and act like it never happened?" He egged on.

"Of course I do. I don't see it as your business."

"I get that you might be a little …embarrassed about what happen, but I mean he acted like he would have hurt you. I want to help, but I can't do it if you don't let me."

"You're right." I said. He seemed relieved. "He was going to hurt me. But it's still not your business." I said and tried to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around.

"I'm trying to help here. You can't handle this on your own." He said.

"I can too!" I argued. "I have for years."

"Oh really? Cause I thought you were being nothing more than a coward towards him. I didn't really see that as 'handling it'." He said. He saw how hurt I was by that, and looked like he regretted it. He was speechless and didn't know what to say. "Sakura…um I didn't mean … I…I'm…" He stuttered on. I just shook my head. "Sakura please believe me… I mean not what I said but …I mean…"

"Just forget it. You said it. It's over."

"But Sakura you don't understand I didn't mean-"

"I uh need to go. Hinata is waiting for me at the…front entrance of the school."

"See ya." He said sadly. I shook my head.

"Don't count on it." I said and walked off. I hope I never see him again.

Ino POV

"But you said I could go! Why are you making me do this?!" I complained. My mom ordered me home right after school so I told Hinata I would join her later. But it doesn't look like it's going to happen. My parents are splitting up and I have to move in at grandmas with mom. We're in my room and she's throwing every once of my clothing and possessions in bags.

"Sweetie I'm sorry but I can't stand to be with that man another second and I'm not going to my mother's with out someone with me."

"If you won't go by yourself then stay here till tomorrow."

"No, Ino. You're coming with me." She said carrying my stuff down to her car. I quickly followed.

"But mom, Hinata's sleepover is to night! You promised I could go! Let me go and I'll join you tomorrow. Just let me go!" I argued.

"No! That is out of the question!"

"I can't believe you guys! Both of you is acting so stupid!" I yelled.

"I beg your pardon." My mother said shocked. I couldn't believe I said it. But I did. I guess now I have no choice but to tell them how I really feel. "Young lady, you do-"

"Shut up!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi here's the next chap. Enjoy. **

Hinata POV

I'm so glad you guys came along!" I said excitedly but then noticed we were missing one. "Where is Ino?"

"She got a call form her mom to head home. She said she'll catch up later." Sakura informed me.

"But that was a long time ago." Tenten complained.

"I'll just call her." I said. I dialed her cell phone but she never answered. So instead I text her.

Ino meet us mall. We'll B N Shonen's

~ Hina

"Okay let's go."

Ino POV

"Ino Yamanaka. You do not talk to your mother like that."

"Oh I know. Right now I'm not talking to my mother. I am talking to some idiot who won't shut up and listen to her daughter." I screamed. She looked at me completely shocked and confused. "I don't understand why it's so hard for you two to get along. I mean it never used to be like this. It just started like it's been here since the start and it hasn't. There is nothing, absolutely nothing to argue about. Have you ever considered what all this fighting has done tome? Or how I felt about this?" I started crying. Tears streaming down my cheeks. My mom sighed and gave me a hug.

"I see your perceptive. And your right. It's just that we're having a little dispute on a couple of things." I glared at her through my tears.

"You're moving to grandmas."

"I know, sweetie. We just need a little space until we can solve this."

"I'm not going to grandma's with you. I'm going to Hinata's. I promised her I would go and I will." I walked toward the door but stopped before I walked out. "One more thing, mother. Stop being a baby and just talk to dad like you love him. If you don't then go to grandma's, but you're not taking me with you." And walked out.

Hinata POV

"No way! Hinata why are you doing this?" Sakura exclaimed as they entered the most eloquent prom dress store in town. Sakura and Tenten jaws dropped when they figured out Hinata's little scheme. "Why are you taking us to the dance, Hinata. It's not like we have dates."

"Yeah and don't you want to go with Naruto." Tenten asked.

"I'm going with Naruto. As in he's taking me."

"Then how are we going to get there? Naruto can't have all three of us plus Ino for dates." Tenten said. I giggled. This is so much fun!

"You guys are going with your dates."

"Okay which is who? Cause I don't remember asking anybody to take me." Sakura remarked. He and her sarcasm.

"That's because I got dates picked for you." I confessed. "They happily agreed and will meet you at the dance."

"So Naruto will take us there but we meet our blind dates there?" Tenten said seeing it in her head.

"And are you going to tell us who our dates are?" Sakura asked.

"Nope but they know who their dates are." I responded.

Naruto POV

"So do you guys get the plan?" They were silent. I couldn't understand if they liked or hated the idea. Or were confused. They agreed to meet me at my house. I haven't really told about this yet so I waited till the last minute but I don't think they'll mind, considering who their dates are.

"Who exactly are the girls we're meeting?" Shikamaru asked. I grinned.

"Glad you asked." I said. "It's Hinata and her friends. You know Sakura, Tenten and Ino." That caught their attention. Sasuke smirked.

"Do we get to chose?" I can make a good guess he wants Sakura.

"Hmph. Just stay away from Tenten and everything will be fine." Neji said. Figures. Of course from what he told us he already won her over.

"I guess I'll take the blonde." Shikamaru said. Even though he didn't sound interested but I knew better.

"Well you better make it count, Shikamaru. You haven't made much progress with Ino." Sasuke pointed out.

"I have an ace in the hole ready." He said simply.

"Pray tell what that ace is." Neji said not really believing him. Neither did I.

"Yeah. You've only talked to her a couple times during the first week they came here." I said.

"I've been researching a little bit. Nothing special."

"What research?" Neji asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"Haven't you noticed something about her?" We all stared at him like he was an idiot. "Okay I get it. She avoids talking about her family. So I did a little digging about her background from the school system."

"And what did you get from that?" Sasuke asked.

"It gave me all her family records but nothing came that might cause her pain. But I did found out that her family owns a flower shop. I gave that a try. I walked in and non-stop crying and shouting was coming from upstairs. It was her parents fighting. Apparently they've been threatening divorce for a while."

"That's your ace? How is that gonna help?" I asked.

"Naruto the point is I've got the right cards in hand. All I gotta do is put them into play when the time comes." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru? You said you got info on that Ino girl from the school system right?" Sasuke asked. He nodded. "Can you hack back in? I need some background history about a certain pink haired girl." Shikamaru smirked.

"Leave everything to me."

Sakura POV

"Ah! I just love this one! What do you think Sakura?" Ino held up a bright yellow sequenced dress, spaghetti strap with a golden belt. I shook my head.

"Too sparkly. And yellow not really your color. You would want something that will complement your hair not blend in." I said. I looked over to Hinata who was helping Tenten. "Hinata don't you need a dress too?"

"Uh well I guess." She responded. I picked a dress from the rack in front of me. It was strapless and knee length white dress with a red flower pattern only on the top left.

"How about this one?" I suggested holding it to her. She took it and examined. She had a questionable look on her face. I elbowed her arm. "Think about it, Hinata. Imagine how crazy it'll drive Naruto." She blushed. "Go try it on." I encouraged. She nodded and took it to the dressing room.

"Hey Sakura! Try this one on!" Tenten yelled holding out a dress. It was long and strapless. It was dull purple but in a brightful way. The top was black and has it flowed down black Daffodil like flowers and slim leaves fell followed the flow like a river. It was gorgeous of course.

"Wow. Where did you find this?!" I exclaimed.

"Hinata thought it would be great for me but personally it would be perfect for you. The purple will work greatly with your pink hair." She giggled.

"What do you think?" I turned to Hinata and my jaw dropped. Tenten dropped the dress she was holding.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino cried.

"Do I look that bad?" Hinata said.

"No way!" The three of us yelled. The dress fit her perfectly, showing her figure through every curve and the in between. She was hot! Naruto is gonna to freak.

"Hinata, you are beyond gorgeous. Naruto is going to love you in this." I said.

"You think I should get it?"

"Heck yeah girl." Ino said.

"Hinata don't you think this will be perfect for Sakura? Especially to catch the eyes of you know who?" Tenten teased holding the dress in front of me to make it look like I'm wearing it. Hinata nodded.

"Dang yeah!" Ino said.

"Who is you know who?" I asked suspicious of they might be thinking Sasuke. They giggled instead. Then I spotted a dress Ino was looking at. "That is perfect!" I cried. Ino looked up confused. "Ino you should totally get that dress." Yet another strapless dress long like mine. It started out a beautiful kiwi green and as it fell to the floor it turned a sea blue.

"I agree." Tenten said. Hinata nodded.

"Okay now it is Tenten's turn to find a dress." Ino said.

"Already found one." Hinata said. She quickly walked back into the dressing room and back out. She was back in her clothes and was holding two dresses. She handed hers to Ino and held out a new one. It was knee length and one strap. At the bottom it solid red and as the color rises it began to break apart into circles like bubbles then near the top to turned solid black with a strap going across the chest to the opposite shoulder. Tenten gazed at the dress.

"That is a wonderful dress, Hinata." Tenten took it and held it in front of her. "It's perfect."

Tenten POV

We've picked out the best dresses. Now we just have to pick the shoes, from Ino, Make up, from Ino, and other stuff, from Ino. Hinata planned ahead about this stuff so she asked Ino a head of time to bring her beauty shop. Now we're hanging out in Hinata's room painting our nails. I'm painting mine black to match the black part of my dress while Ino was brushing my hair figuring out a good style for it. Sakura was helping Hinata with her make up.

"Okay I think I got the perfect idea for your hair, Tenten." Ino said.

"Good lets hear it." I said finishing up my left hand.

"Wear it down just like this." Sakura quickly passed me a mirror to see how I look. I observed it carefully. I want to look great for Neji. I know Hinata has set up sates for us. But if I heard correctly Naruto and his three friends were having a sleepover tonight too. So I'm suspecting that Neji will be my date anyway. But just in case I'm wrong, and I pray that I'm not, I have a back up plan to just meet the guy, talk a little while then bail to the bathroom and meet up with Neji. If anyone asks I wasn't able to find him when I came back. Easy.

"I don't know about this, Ino." I said doubtfully. "Are you sure this is good enough?"

"Of course it is!" She exclaimed. "Sakura?" She asked for more agreement. Sakura took a second to look at me then back Hinata's make up.

"I like it."

"Just like?"

"Okay I really like it."

"Sakura!" I begged.

"Tenten relax. You should leave your hair down. When's the last time you actually went to a school dance with your hair down?"

"Elementary."

"When's the last time you went to a school dance at all?" Hinata asked.

"Elementary."

"And," Ino egged on. "When was the last time you had a date to the dance?"

"Never." I replied. School dances were never exactly my thing. "Okay I cave. You win."


End file.
